sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Denise Dupuis
Name: Denise "Dee" Dupuis Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: cooking, reading crappy mystery novels, rock music, concerts, fashion(in a vague, disinterested way)...oh, and drugs. Appearance: Denise is a shapely lady with long, wavy brown hair and very tanned skin. She stands at 5' 6", and is a healthy 125 lbs on a good day. Her weight fluctuates a lot, but she diets to keep it stable. She wears rings on six of her ten fingers and keeps her nails long and impeccably groomed. Don't be mistaken though, Denise is not a high maintenance kind of woman. As for clothing, Denise loves to wear band tees in varying states of decay, tight jeans and white sneakers. Reebok's, in fact. Her face is small and freckled just on her cheeks and her cute nose(which is also quite tiny). She has eyes that are light brown, deep and mature. Her teeth aren't the best, but her smile is lovely once you coax it out of her. Biography: A fan of recreational drug abuse, Denise enjoys spending time on the beach with her friends while partaking in a selection of hallucinogens: mescaline, LSD, mushrooms, and the like. She also believes in the "medicinal" qualities of marijuana. Denise is really smart and likes to read and cook. She's a fantastic chef, which unfortunately means she's stuck cooking nearly every night for her parents and 3 siblings. She doesn't have much access to books of her own, but she loves English class. She REALLY screwed up school in the years before. Even though she was very intelligent, she let drugs, boys and other fun things get her off track. She dropped out after she finished Grade 11 so she could have her daughter, Annie Grace, and to marry her boyfriend, Leo McConnall. Now(one year later) she's back to finish high school while Leo works midnights in a factory outside of town. He watches the child while Denise is at school, and then she takes over so he can get sleep for his shift. It's very hard, but she's got the drive. She doesn't have many friends at school, and it doesn't bother her. Denise is very private and would prefer that people stayed out of her business, which is why she still goes by her maiden name. Some say she got married too young, but she'll tell you that she had very little choice. Of course, she's in love with Leo, she's loved him since they started dating when she was 13 and he was 15. It could have waited, their marriage, but she was pregnant and of course, babies don't wait. She also needed to get out of her abusive home. Her parents, Gail and Leonard, adopted her when she was a baby. She had a younger brother who was adopted too, James. Leonard was a schizophrenic who preferred not to take his anti-psychotic pills, and Gail was just an unfit mother who believed a good wallop was the answer to everything. Later, two more children were adopted: two sisters, Christine and Kathy. Their parents were divorced, and neither of them wanted the girls, so they fell under the "care" of Len and Gail. The children lived in constant terror of their caregivers, and subjected to physical, emotional and sometimes even sexual abuse. Denise was lucky that Len never touched her that way, but her siblings were not so fortunate. She didn't know how long her "luck" would last her, but one thing was sure: she wasn't staying to find out. When she was still living with her parents, Denise often retreated inside herself to escape the grim reality of her home life. The only books in the house were cookbooks and novels from Reader's Digest (Gail ordered them by mail), but Denise read them anyway. The mystery novels were her favorite. She would spend hours in her room, high, listening to music as loud as she could without getting hit, and reading something awful like "The Cat That Went Into The Closet". She didn't mind though, it was the puzzle aspect of mystery novels that she liked. Denise tends to come off as a bitch because of her general distrust of everyone, but she's a fun person with a kind heart when she drops her guard. Advantages: Denise has been through a lot in her life, and isn't as emotionally frail as most girls her age can be. She's good with her fists, since she's had to use them a few times to get out of bad situations. Denise is a quick-thinker and is very good at lying. She's got determination, and a lot to live for: no way she'll leave her daughter without a fight. Disadvantages: Denise is a voracious smoker. Once she finishes her pack, she'll be prone to "nic fits". She'll also get winded easier. Even though she's never had a temper to speak of, she tends to taunt people who do with her sharp tongue, and sometimes lets things get out of hand. She's more likely to work alone, given her distaste for other people her age, who she finds too immature. Designated Number: Female Student no. 47 The above biography is as written by dinah_shore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Meat Cleaver Conclusions: You know, we've had a lot of contestants throughout our time running this show, but I don't think we've ever had an actual parent on the show... ya know, unless you count those teachers we threw into the game a couple years ago. Who knows? That might wind up being quite the motivator for G47. It might even take her all the way to the top... or she might just go crazy like that Barrett kid did and get herself riddled with bullet holes. Game Evaluations Kills: Harry Tsai Killed by: '''Harry Tsai '''Collected Weapons: Meat Cleaver (issued weapon) Allies: Derrick Taggart, Andrea Vanlandingham, Lucy O'Donnell, Jessica Jones Enemies: Harry Tsai Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Denise, in chronological order. V3: *In Case God Doesn't Show *Dork of the Manatee *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *The Stench of Reality *at Dawn *Sound and Fury *The Science of Selling Yourself *#3: Students Against Destructive Decisions *#6: Freedom or Bust *Hands Up, Guns Out *Walkin' in Circles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Denise Dupuis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students